Outstanding Outlaw
by rieka kuchiki
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, seorang wanita penghibur yang menaruh 'kutukan' pada setiap koboi di dunia ini rupanya harus rela bila MUNGKIN suatu hari nanti ia jatuh cinta pada seorang koboi yang tak lain adalah buronan seharga ratusan bahkan ribuan dolar itu.


Musik kelas tiga, minuman keras, penyanyi dengan gaun kekurangan bahan, kepulan asap rokok dan kartu remi. Setelah itu, apa lagi yang akan panca indraku tangkap?

Oh ya, ada satu lagi. Dua koboi yang dikerumuni banyak orang itu menarik perhatianku. Mereka sedang bermain strip poker kurasa. Tak jarang salah satu dari mereka mendesah kecewa saat kartu yang ia punya tak cukup ampuh mengalahkan kartu lawan.

Aku tahu mengapa demikian. Karena, seorang koboi berambut biru tengah mendapat hukuman dari kekalahannya. Dengan paksa ia buka kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia pakai. Tak terlalu buruk menurutku, setidaknya ototnya sangat menggoda. Dan mungkin bukan hari keberuntungan baginya, sehingga ia kalah dan harus membuka 'pertahanan berikutnya', celana.

Untuk yang satu itu, aku rasa mataku belum siap menerima.

Kualihkan perhatian, aku melihat wanita berambut ungu dengan gaun victoria merahnya yang minim tengah mengawasiku. Oh, dasar Pelupa! Aku tidak sendiri. Koboi kadaluarsa ini masih mengendus tanganku. Apalagi tatapan menjijikan itu membuatku ingin segera melayangkan pukulan kewajahnya. Jika tante Yorouichi −pemilik rumah bordil ini− tak mengawasi, pasti sudah kulakukan sejak tadi.

Heran juga, apa belum puas ia menyuruhku mendekati koboi brewokan + mesum ini?

"Manis, ada lalat di bokongmu. Sini aku usir lalatnya."

KREMES!

"Ukh." Ya Tuhan. Jauhkan tangan kotormu, Laki-laki Sapi (cowboy)!

"Ah, lalatnya terbang ke pundakmu!"

Stop! Lagi-lagi pundakku jadi korban!

"Manis, ternyata pundakmu mulus sekali..."

Aku tahu ini menjijikkan, tapi aku memang tidak tahan untuk tidak menendang kem*lu*nnya!

Dan-

"Aaargh!"

Ups! Itu gerakan refleks, Koboi. "Pundak dan bokongku ini seharga satu juta dolar! Mampu kau membelinya, hah?"

Semua orang melihat ke arahku. Mendadak diam. Sepi. Permainan strip poker seksi itu pun terhenti. Hanya kudengar bisik-bisik pengunjung lain. Sadar, Tante Yorouichi pasti akan bertindak.

"Ganas sekali wanita itu."

"Tapi aku suka gayanya." Ucap koboi berambut biru yang kuakui cukup membuatku bangga. Terima kasih, Grimmjow!

"Beruntung Kyoraku hanya dapat tendangan seperti itu. Tiga hari lalu bokongku ditendang dan kepalaku kena pukul oleh botol bir hanya karena aku bilang dadanya rata."

Itu karena kau pantas mendapatkannya, Szayel!

Terlebih dari itu semua, aku cukup puas bisa memukul koboi-koboi liar. Kalau bisa, nyonya pemilik rumah bordil ini sekalian. Heh!

"Rukiaaa! Kau tak bisa belajar dari kesalahan rupanya!"

Seperti biasa, tante Yorouichi menjewerku. Tapi aku sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Sebelum itu terjadi, kualihkan kepalaku seraya menghempas tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri tak akan berfungsi selagi ia masih memegang kipas.

"Maaf, Tante. Tapi ini bukan takdirku," ucapku seraya menyusurkan sepatu hak tinggiku ke koboi tua tadi yang mulai bangkit dari lantai. Kutendang ia kembali.

"Anak kecil tahu apa tentang takdir! Mulutmu tak akan mampu bicara seperti itu jika 15 tahun lalu aku tidak memungutmu dari pinggir jalanan!"

Oh Tuhan! Kalimat klise itu lagi! "Terima kasih atas semuanya. Tapi ada dua hal yang harus kukatakan pada tante! Pertama, aku tidak suka koboi. Dan yang kedua serta sepertinya sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa aku BUKAN WANITA PENGHIBUR!"

Duak!

"Aww!"  
>Bokong Rukia? Ckckck. Tapi menikmati lantai emperan tidak lebih buruk daripada remasan tangan koboi kan?<p>

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menolerir kelakuanmu, Rukia! Di sini bukan tempat untuk orang suci sepertimu! Kembalilah jika kau sudah merasa pantas!" Tak bertahan lama, sosok tante Yorouichi menghilang di balik double swing door itu. Ingin sekali ia tendang balik bokong tantenya ke penggorengan.

Tak hanya itu, suara Om Urahara ikut menyahut dari dalam. "Istriku, salah sendiri kau mempekerjakan bocah ingusan itu."

Bocah ingusan? Lalu, siapa koboi yang kemarin nyosor bibir bocah ingusan tadi?

Rukia makin sebal. Segera ia bangkit membersihkan gaun victoria ungu yang ia kenakan dari butir-butir pasir. Lalu menyisir rambut berantakannya dengan jemari secara paksa. "Heh! Anak kecil? Memangnya siapa dulu yang kau goda saat tak ada mangsa? Dasar koboi! Aakh!" Frustasi, Rukia pungut batu dan pasir sembarangan lalu ia lempar ke rumah bordil sialan itu sembari mencak-mencak tak jelas.

Naas, gadis malang ini kembali terjungkal ke emperan setelah semua barang-barangnya melayang secara atletis ke arahnya.

Lupakan semua itu, Rukia. Setidaknya, tak akan ada lagi koboi-koboi abnormal yang menggerayangi bokongmu setelah ini. Tidak pula dengan pinggul, atau paha, atau p*y*dara, atau leher, atau pundak, atau perut dan pilihan menu lainnya.

Musim panas ini mungkin akan menjadi musim yang menyenangkan. Berlibur ke pantai, berladang, meminum bir sepuasnya dan lain-lain. Tapi sebelum itu, kemasi barangmu, pilihlah salah satu kereta di sana dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Pesan, jangan lupakan bahwa Karakura City adalah The Best Town of Bandits tahun ini.

Rukia bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia julurkan tangan kanannya, berniat menggapai barang-barang lemparan tantenya tadi. Tapi sekarang tinggal niatan saja. Setidaknya, rencana itu akan berhasil jika ia mau menoleh sedikit pada dua koboi berkuda di sana.

"He-hei! Tunggu! Itu barang-barangku! Berhenti kalian!" Kejar Rukia! Kejar!

Kaki kecil Rukia berlari di atas pasir panas sore itu. Mengejar sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia kejar. "Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Bandingkan saja, kaki kecil nan mulus yang tak pernah berolahraga harus tanding kecepatan dengan kaki kuda! Rukia, kau harus belajar. Lain kali, tambahlah dua kaki lagi.

"AKU BENCI KOBOOOIII!"

#*.*#

Disclaimer : Sejauh ini aku belum mendapatkan Bleach dari Kubo Tite.  
>Warning : AU, TYPO(S), OOC, BERANTAKAN, BANYAK KESALAHAN ( UTAMANYA YANG MENYANGKUT GENRE ), GA TAU PASTI TTG WESTERN, MASIH BELAJAR NULIS FIC, DLL.<p>

Don't like? Don't read.

#*.*#

"Aku benci koboi itu!" ucap Nona Matsumoto. Dan entah mengapa semua orang membenci koboi sekarang.

"Sabar, Nona. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian keluarkan pelan-pelan." Hitsugaya Toushiro, pemuda berumur 23 tahun tersebut tengah memberi instruksi pada wanita korban perampokan kereta setelah ia mengamankannya di salah satu rumah penduduk setempat.

Panggil saja Rangiku Matsumoto. Wanita seksi ini mengikuti instruksi dengan baik. Namun tetap wajah cemas itu tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Diremasnya ribbon gaun victoria hitam panjangnya erat. Rambut bak sarang tikus, gaun ala gembel, serta muka berantakan. Siapapun tak akan mengira bahwa wanita ini ialah keturunan bangsawan Matsumoto yang amat termahsyur itu.

Jalanan pusat kota Karakura amat ramai sejak mentari tenggelam. Berantakan. Mungkin itulah deskripsi yang cukup tepat. Diantara puluhan penduduk lokal berkerumun, seorang Sheriff tengah berbicara pada bawahannya. Jaket bomber yang Sheriff itu kenakan telah basah sejak hujan melanda sekitar sejam lalu, di mana peristiwa perampokan kereta kembali terjadi.

"Lapor, Sheriff. Penggalian informasi dari korban gagal. Dia gila!"

"Apa maksudmu, Hitsugaya?"

"Nona Matsumoto selalu menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan kata 'tampan', 'keren', 'koboi', 'gagah', 'pencuri', dan 'topeng' secara berturut-turut. Bahkan ketika saya menanyakan keadaan anjingnya sebagai tes kewarasan, ia masih menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama," lapor Hitsugaya.

"Hmm, begitu rupanya."

"Lapor, Sheriff!" Dua anak buah melapor pada Sheriff Ukitake.

"Kami tidak mendapatkan informasi yang berarti dari para saksi. Perampokan terjadi amat cepat setelah sebuah cahaya hitam-merah menyala keluar dari kereta yang Nona Matsumoto tumpangi." Ikkaku menjelaskan.

"Tapi kami berhasil mendapatkan benda tidak cantik ini di dalam kereta," ujar Yumichika.

Sheriff Ukitake mengambil sebuah badge tengkorak putih dari anak buah satunya lagi. Ia mengamati. Seperti ada yang familiar dengan badge yang ia pegang. Ia yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan bandit buronannya.

"Apa kau merasa familiar dengan benda itu, Sheriff ?"

"Hichigo Shirosaki..."

Mata Toushiro membelalak, "buronan seharga 700 dolar itu, maksudmu?"

Sherif Ukitake mengangguk. Terdiam. Digenggamnya erat badge setan tersebut. "Gubernur telah menaikkan harga kepalanya menjadi 1000 dolar," ralatnya.

"Kira-kira apa fungsi benda itu?"

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu."

.

.

.

"Hey, Tuan Koboi. Ngik! Apa kau tahu perkampungan ngik terdekat dari sini? Ngik!"

Sosok ber-Stetson hat itu masih diam. Rukia geram. "Heh, Tuan! Kau tuli?"

Mabuk. Baru beberapa jam lalu Rukia mencuri sebuah bir dan menenggaknya habis, malam ini ia malah tersesat di pinggir jalan sepi nan dingin hingga membekukan sekujur tubuh. Hujan pula.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ia bertemu dengan seorang koboi si*lan yang sedari tadi tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apalagi menjawab, bicara pun tidak.

"Dasar koboiii!"

Kali ini, habis sudah kesabaran Rukia. Tangan mungilnya secara tak berperikemanusiaan mencengkeram leher koboi di depannya. Aneh, malah tangan Rukia yang sakit. Seperti ada banyak paku di leher koboi itu hingga tangan Rukia terluka.

"Tipuan licik! Ngik! Kau belum kenal Rukia Kuchiki, Si Penendang Bokong Terhebat dari Karakura City kan! Ngik!"

Rukia menyiapkan posisi.

Syuut! Duak!

"Aaargh!"

Yay, kau berhasil Rukia! Berhasil terluka.

"Koboi Paku Si*lan!"

Tumben, tendangannya gagal. Baiklah, mungkin ia harus coba jurus baru yang ia dapat sore tadi.

Dan aksi pelemparan batu pun terjadi.

Jalanan padang pasir, perbatasan antara distrik barat dengan pusat kota memang selalu sepi di malam hari. Tapi, bukan berarti Rukia sendirian malam itu.

Seorang koboi dengan coat hitam masih diam menyaksikan aksi pelemparan batu seorang gadis pada sebatang kaktus di pinggir jalan. Mulai dari aksi bicara dengan kaktus hingga ending, semuanya ia tonton di atas kuda hitamnya.

"Zangetsu, jika kau jadi aku, apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita gila itu?"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Curhatan author :  
>Fic ini sudah Rieka edit puluhan kali semenjak mendapat flame di fic sebelumnya. Sejak saat itu, Rieka pikir mungkin sudah saatnya ganti genre dan membuat sesuatu yang baru.<p>

Atau mungkin ada dari kalian yang gak sreg sama Rieka, mohon maaf. Bagaimanapun juga, Rieka masih newbie dan berusaha beradaptasi di sini. Rieka jadi author karena suka, bukan karena punya bakat terpendam atau apalah itu. Bahkan nee-san bilang Rieka gak punya bakat sedikitpun jadi author. Tapi sudahlah, seperti dia berbakat saja.  
>So, maklumlah jika fic ini masih butuh banyak perbaikan.<p>

Yang jelas, beberapa hari lalu Rieka memang sangat down hingga 3 malam tak nyenyak tidur. Meskipun flamenya gak terlalu pedas, tapi Rieka sakit hati.

Buat yang sudah sudi membaca, terima kasih banyak. Maaf jika Rieka mengecewakan kalian. Kayaknya semua yang Rieka lakukan serba salah di mata orang. Sudah dari dulu Rieka jatuh hati pada genre humor. Tapi mungkin Rieka tak bisa bertahan di genre itu selamanya. Katanya Rieka gak bakal berkembang kalau menetap di itu-itu saja. Terus Rieka putuskan mengambil genre terdampar. Yah, emang dasarnya gak tau apa-apa. Bener kan? Semuanya serba salah. Rieka takut fic ini jeleknya gak ketulungan, gak masuk akal, gak dapat review atau kemungkinan terburuk : flame. Pusing!

Readers mau menunjukkan letak kesalahan fic ini kan? Atau Rieka delete saja.

Arigatou


End file.
